Switched
by Rhemarine
Summary: Summary: Aristotle once said, "Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies." In this case, for both Hinata and Gaara, it's two souls switching and inhabiting the other's body. Come join the journey that these lonely souls encounter to find love's true intention for them. AU Modern Day Story


Summary**: Aristotle once said, "Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies." In this case, for both Hinata and Gaara, it's two souls switching and inhabiting the other's body. Come join the journey that these lonely souls encounter to find love's true intention for them.** _**AU Modern Day Story**_

Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto whatsoever.**

A/N**: Stumbled across a photo in google search and found my inspiration.**

Warning**: Mentions Graphic scenes.**

ɪƒ ƴσυ'ʀє αʟσηє,  
──( )██████( )( )██████( ) ɪ'ʟʟ ɓє ƴσυʀ ѕɧα∂σѡ.  
─( )████████( )████████( ) ɪƒ ƴσυ ѡαηт тσ cʀƴ,  
─( )██████████████████( ) ɪ'ʟʟ ɓє ƴσυʀ ѕɧσυʟ∂єʀ.  
──( )████████████████( ) ɪƒ ƴσυ ѡαηт α ɧυɢ,  
────( )████████████( ) _ ɪ'ʟʟ ɓє ƴσυʀ ρɪʟʟσѡ.  
──────( )████████( ) ɪƒ ƴσυ ηєє∂ тσ ɓє ɧαρρƴ,  
────────( )████( ) _ ɪ'ʟʟ ɓє ƴσυʀ ѕɱɪʟє.  
─────────( )██( ) ɓυт αηƴтɪɱє ƴσυ ηєє∂ α ƒʀɪєη∂,  
───────────( ) _ ɪ'ʟʟ ʝυѕт ɓє ɱє.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

The morning had started off soft, with trees and other nature objects wafting through the autumn-winter ish wind. Small flurries engulfed the City of Konoha and lightly swayed romantically that would appease a young heart. That would suffice the essence of couple's hands meeting in a gentle gesture of the very definition of romance. Oh how beautiful this scenery and moment in time was, how precious is the small things God created to make such a thing...that could make one stop and appreciate this. The greatest thing about this was, the merry a young heart named Hinata espyed, in each and every bypasser as she was walking this narrow sidewalk to her destination.

Today, was where she was going to see if they accepted her resume and portfolio to join the modelling agency. At first she was very nervous and completely filled with balky thoughts. It was almost the end of the world for her, but...she remembered if she kept thinking negatively, her longing and wish would never come true. She learned that from a past crush...A knuckle-headed, loud, reckless, yet kind, understanding and encouraging young man named Naruto Uzumaki. He had taught her many things about herself she would never acknowledge about, such as: a wonderful definition of the perfect wife, kind, spoiling her guests, never possessing a mind of complaining, a rare case of selfishness, and exalting others before herself. Which was apparently the perfect woman in Naruto's mind.

But nevertheless, his interests and infatuations were towards another woman. A woman who stood for all those things he mentioned in her, but more. Sakura Haruno... Hinata's heart shattered, and it took her years for it to be repaired. Even now, the wounds are mended halfway but, humbly she accepted it and was happy for her first love. Or rather that's what she thought.

"No, I-I can't think of this." Hinata shook her head violently and stared at the ground, trying to compose herself from feeling this way once again. Not anymore, she knew there was nothing she could do about this. Naruto and Sakura were happily married, with a child on the way. Her hands began fisting the hem of her shirt, and the coldness of the air became cooler by the second...Anger was flourishing into her emotions like a virus, and her knuckles were becoming just a pale as her porcelain skin was. If that was even noticeably possible to spectate...

Her anger shouldn't be, couldn't be directed at them. They were so kind to her. She was Sakura's maid of honor. Half of their toasts were towards her. How could she? She realized she was a horrible person.

She realized she didn't deserve good news. She realized that she deserved to be forever alone for thinking those thoughts towards the new Uzumaki family. She-. Why did Naruto have to say those nice things about her...? Why did he...? "If you're going to make me cry, at least be there to wipe away the tears." Hinata said softly, sinking to the ground on her knees and efficiently suppressing the tears.

Blinking her eyes so many times she couldn't keep count and didn't realize how much of an effort it really was. "Here." a voice spoke, interrupting Hinata's wading in despair moment. Hinata's head shot right up to see a very frightful looking man, offering his hand. His hair as red as a tomato, with a small tint of dark. Was that eyeliner around his eyes?

It sure didn't look like bags. His intense green eyes practically was searing right into her soul; ready to devour it. However, as intense as his eyes were, behind them was a sincere concern, even though his expression on his profile contradicted it. He wore a green trench coat, a white scarf draped around his neck, and big boots. "Take it." the man spoke, in a gentle tone but she could sense it was forced.

Hinata stretched out her pale hand towards slender fingers and soon found herself pulled up from the ground. His tight grip didn't bring harm to her, and above all else she noticed he was extremely warm. Not that she was cold or anything, it was just a pleasant feeling she guessed. "T-thank you..." Raising the front of her arm, she went to wipe her eyes with her sleeve. However, before she was able to, the grip that was once on her hand was now on her wrist.

"Nerve damage." he said, using his other hand to rummage through his pocket for words spoken confused Hinata a great deal. What did he mean by nerve damage?

"U-umm..." She stuttered. Never in all her life had she been in a situation where the opposite sex outside her family, would grab her in such a manner. Part of her was flattered and the other was a little scared at what this man's intentions were.

"An increase in eye pressure caused by hard, frequent or prolonged rubbing could cause nerve damage, harming your sight." He replied, finally finding what he was looking for. For what seemed like a long moment in time, pale blue-green eyes mixed with pearls in an intense exchange. The heart that belonged to the young heart who possessed pearl eyes, fluttered and drew in a small engulfing warm tightness into their chest. Almost too hard to breathe. Unfortunately an untainted handkerchief was placed in the palm of Hinata's hand, breaking the small moment of warmth.

Be that as it may, she then found the man instructing her on how to make the tears vanish. Instead of vertical attempts of wiping her eyes to erase the trails or evidence of sorrow, lightly dabbing around the eyelids would lessen her risks of various eye botherations. Being the weak yet kind-hearted person she was, she listened to his every word and even let the man take it upon himself to show her how to do; by controlling her hand with his. "There," He looked up slightly to her. "I must proceed to my meeting, don't forget." The small man mentioned(only because she was wearing high-heels in this one. Though, Gaara really is a small man in general.), before brushing past Hinata, not even giving her a second glance.

Hinata felt her cheeks become warm from the gesture and placed her hand betwixt her chest, trying with all her might to calm her erratic heart. She desperately wanted to thank him but...he said he needed to be somewhere, and being a burden wasn't her goal to be to him. _Hinata, you're twenty-two. Say thank you at the very least._ Keeping her back to him she opened her mouth and shouted, "W-wait...!".

The footsteps pressing against the cement stopped in mid-tone to her voice and gulping and taking a deep breath, she said, "T-thank you..." in a whispered tone. Hearing him grunt in response, she smiled softly and jogged up the small stretch of stairs towards the modelling agency.

* * *

The man grunted in response and continued onto his kismet. Grandmother Chiyo had called him to one of the family meetings. The topic he asked, was articulated in a tone where she wished it was between the two of them. Even though, Temari and Kankuro were to be present during this meeting, she wished for it to be discrete. The location he had to venture to, was close to the memorial area and it was to be in her living room, which so happened to be located in her basement.

Interesting...

Kankuro and Temari were already prompt at the location his kismet was. Lucky them they already lived there, whereas the redhead lived where his family originally originated from. So they got it easy. He wasn't complaining though, the long walks alone in foreign streets were pretty much the usual for this greenhorn. Thankfully, Uzumaki invited him enough for many male bonding outings to get a good look around Konoha and remember where a lot of things were.

And truthfully, he appreciated Uzumaki's attempts at making a strong bond between them. He hadn't ever had someone close to him before, who actually showed they cared. Kankuro was there also, but he wasn't as..."affectionate" or "passionate" about the relationship between brothers. But he wouldn't trade him for anything, though, he did show him what people say "the ropes" when it came to women. Well, he tried to but Temari soon took over the conversation and gave him advice on a woman's perspective, about what a woman wants in a man.

Boy was that an awkward conversation, howbeit it probably couldn't come close to the "puberty" and "intercourse" talk Lee's sensei so expressed, firmly in each word to emphasize his explanation. His head shook violently to rid himself of those scarring images, that were in the first place, hard to erase from his memory. "Such a waste." He said softly, advancing towards the old wooden door. Cobwebs and the usual nature décor of what would make a door aged was draped the whole way.

Twisting and opening the knob, he entered his grandmother's home. The usual modern day home came into view. An open room where an arts and crafts table was placed. On the left was a beautiful olden day kitchen that showed you did most of the work preparing meals, to the north was a hallway and slightly to the left of it, was a staircase that went up to the second level, walls cascaded in light hot pink and carefully covered by frames of memories from earlier in his life. With ease, Gaara skillfully slipped out of his coat and shoes, wrapping it around his arm and leaving them by the door; with his scarf inside one of the sleeves. He aligned his outside shoes neatly on the rug and slipped into the house shoes, precedently walking down the flight of stairs towards Grandmother Chiyo's living area; aforesaid in the basement.

"Ahhh, I'm glad you could make it youngin'." a stern yet kind voice spoke into Gaara's eardrums.

"Hm." He grunted in response and sat on his knees in front of her, and on each side of the old woman was Temari(on the left) and Kankuro(on the right).

"Now, you've realized that you are 26, which is the coming of age intended years, are you not?"

"I'm fully aware." Gaara responded in his usual monotone voice.

"Good, then let us begin." She spoke cheerfully, as she cocked her head. Temari immediately stood up and poured the Chrysanthemum oils atop his head. Once the oily liquid trailed from his forehead slowly to middle of his eyebrows, a small fiery torch-like light was beginning to illuminate on him. His soul slightly, contracting. Almost as if it was trying to leave his body for a short moment before returning to it's physical vessel; to live in the natural realm.

"Now, you must engage into the traditional birthright of love." Gaara was with her the whole way until she mentioned the "L" word. You see, Gaara learned from a certain blondie that, love is something that comes natural. But it takes time for those who are ready and those who aren't. In retrospect, Gaara seemed still too young to understand what it meant to love another human being in that way. And for right now, he rejected it...bluntly. And abruptly, he stood up breaking the mark that was beginning to engrave itself into his spirit.

"You fool!" Chiyo yelled and went to place a seal on his stomach to stop the interrupted process. But it was too late. Gaara's vision had already went black and his body, limp.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hinata's gaze was downcast, as she played with her fingers to calm her nerves in the waiting room. She didn't' know what she'd do if she got rejected. Then again, she probably didn't know what she would do if she was accepted either. But she had to hang in there, it was all or nothing. No more would she be the negative, shy, and cowardice young girl she use to be.

It was time for her to grow up and live out her dream.

"Hyuuga Hinata." One of the staff announced, wanting her to come into the decision room.

With her heart beating positively hard and fast, she stood up from her seat and let out the breath of air she had been holding. With pride in her walk, she entered the room onto a stage, to see three famous judges in the modeling world in front of her: Deidara(who was graced wearing a white buttoned down shirt that was zebra striped, white skinny jeans and black converse boots that went up to his knee)known as the metro-sexual stud, Kurenai(a white close and black jeans), known for her poise and elegance, and Anko, known for the sexy, provocative, and a most beloved whip in her possession. "Man, in the flesh you're yummy." Deidara commented with a wink, sending shivers down Hinata's back.

"O-ohhh...thank you Deidara-sama." Hinata replied, bowing with a touch of pink across her cheeks.

Both Kurenai and Anko burst out laughing. "Guess the make-up doesn't cover up the wrinkles eh?" Anko stated pressing the end of her most beloved object to Deidara's forehead.

"Shut up you old hag." Deidara retorted, while he grabbed ahold of Anko's whip away from his forehead and threw it to the ground. And for some reason, once he made this act, the time and body movement seemed to slow down and drums in the background played an eerie tune. With none to short a minute after that, a sudden gasp filled the room and a demonic force surrounded Anko's body.

It was the most scariest thing Hinata or anyone had espyed, and once Anko stood up from her chair, everyone made a move to lean or step backwards to maybe avoid the odd woman standing before or beside them. "You dare throw Hayate to the ground." Anko stated, her tone mixed with an evil melodic voice. In an instant she was suddenly perched on Deidara's lap, her eyes looked crazed and her half-smile twitching in utmost horror.

"U-uhhh..." Deidara stuttered, realizing that he'd made a big mistake. "AHHHHHH!" He screamed pushing her off of him and using Hinata as a shield as Anko threw a cinderblock in his direction.

Just as the cinderblock was about to make contact with Hinata, a wave of fatigue came over her and she had fainted on the spot. The cinderblock just missed her, and landed right onto Deidara.

"Bullseye!" Anko cheered, standing up normally with her arms crossed but soon clutches her head from suddenly being hit over the head by "Hayate"."Hey! What was that for!?

"Look around." Kurenai stated, sighing in Anko's midst.

"Oh..." Anko replied, a sheepish grin birthed on her face while she scratched the back of her head out of embarrassment.

* * *

**Yes I know it's short but, I have big plans. Don't worry. :)**


End file.
